The Recording Booth
by Velocity3127
Summary: Austin and Ally get stuck in the recording booth in the A&A Music Factory!


**Author's note: Here is my new oneshot, The Recording Booth! I hope you like it!**

 **As I've said in my last story, I Choose Truth, I don't have any experience with romance stuff so I really don't know if this is any good. But I still hope you like it!**

 **I only own the plot and story.**

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

It was a really busy afternoon at the A&A Music Factory, but finally we closed for the day. Only Austin and I remain, and we're both exhausted.

"Hey Ally, Dez added some stuff in the recording booth. Do you wanna check it out?" he asks me.

"Okay," I say, and I go into the recording booth with Austin.

We look at all the new equipment that Dez had set up. There's a new mic! I'm really happy about all these new additions.

"This is great!" I say after we finished testing everything out, "We should probably go home now. I'm exhausted, and we've worked really hard today."

"Uh oh," Austin mutters.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The door on this booth is stuck! I can't open it!"

We try for ten minutes to open the door, but it won't budge. The booth is soundproof, and we left our phones outside so there's no way to communicate with anyone outside.

"What should we do?" Austin asks me.

"Well, I guess we just wait until someone comes." I reply.

"But that might not be until tomorrow morning!" he says, concerned.

"Well, we can just sleep the night in here..."

"Sleep here? Together? Ally, do you know how awkward that would be?"

Yikes. The booth is kind of small. That would be _very_ awkward. We might be a couple, but we aren't _there_ yet _._

"Don't worry, Austin." I tell him with more confidence than I feel, "We'll find a way out of here."

But seconds turn to minutes, and minutes to hours, and still we can't think of any way to get out of the booth.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

It's really awkward. Especially since the booth is so small, and there's the possibility that we might be stuck all night.

"We should just make ourselves comfortable." Ally suggests.

So I sit down, but it still feels really awkward. I don't know if I can control myself around Ally for a whole night.

"Can I sit with you?" Ally asks.

"Okay," I say, and she seats herself next to me, in my chair.

I sit uncomfortably for a while, and Ally leans closer. Is is just me, or did the air get heavier in here?

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I've got to admit, it is definitely more awkward than for my liking in the booth right now. But Austin looks _really_ uncomfortable, so I try to move away from him a little bit. I like being near him. It makes me feel safe. But maybe we're a bit _too_ close. I don't know how I'm going to manage staying in here for much longer, with Austin here.

"Ally! I have a great idea!" Austin exclaims.

"What is it?"

Anything that will make this less awkward.

"We can entertain ourselves by making music!" he suggests.

Why didn't I think of that? We're in a recording booth, after all!

"Of course!" I agree immediately.

So we spend the evening singing, playing the piano, and guitar. I have to admit, it's a lot of fun! Just being with Austin and making music for hours on end, who wouldn't want to do that? But then comes the problem with sleeping. What will we do?

"Um, Ally," Austin says, "I don't want to make this awkward or anything, but how will we sleep in here?"

There's really no space in the recording booth. The only surface that we could sleep on is the floor, which has a limited area.

And then I realize something else. I'm wearing a tight dress. There's no way I can sleep with this on. And I have no other clothes.

"Ally?" Austin asks.

"Yeah?"

"Um, how are you going to be able to sleep in the clothes you're wearing?"

Oh, I could think of many ways. None of which would be very easy for Austin to handle.

I look over at Austin. Is it just me, or does he look...different?

He walks over to me, slowly and deliberately.

"Ally," he says huskily, "you are so beautiful."

I gasp, and suddenly he's kissing me.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I wanted to keep this as friendly as possible. But problems kept arising, and Ally is just so, so beautiful. I can't resist anymore. I _have_ to kiss her, at least once. And I've always wanted more than that, if you know what I mean. But as soon as I realized what she was wearing, something just snapped inside me. So I go up to her and I kiss her, praying that for once it'll advance into something else. And I think it works.

Ally deepens the kiss, making me so hungry for more, and she suddenly jumps up, and her creamy legs are around my waist. We're still kissing.

This is going to be a great night.

* * *

 **The next morning: Ally's POV**

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on glass. Then I realize that I'm snuggled up with Austin. So I ignore the banging and I pull myself closer to him.

"Ally?" he says groggily.

"Yeah?"

And then I remember what happened last night, and I blush a scarlet red. Apparently Austin sees and remembers, because he flushes pink.

Then I gasp, and I realize that Trish is banging on the glass of the recording booth.

Luckily we're both fully clothed. Somehow I managed to sleep in my dress, which Austin helped me put back on after... well, never mind.

Dez comes along and finally he and Trish are able to pry open the door of the recording booth.

"What on earth, guys?" is the first thing Trish says.

I feel myself still blushing.

"We got stuck in the recording booth last night," Austin explains, "so we just stayed there."

"You sure you didn't lock yourselves in there on purpose?" Trish asks skeptically.

Austin rolls his eyes, and I turn an even darker shade of red, if that's even possible.

"I don't understand!" Dez exclaims.

Trish shoves him away, and Austin and I head up to the practice room.

"No funny business!" Trish yells as we leave.

I'm still blushing.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

Ally's absolutely adorable when she blushes. But when is she never?

"You know what," she says as we get to the practice room, "last night wasn't too bad."

"Not too bad, huh." I laugh, "I think you're under-exaggerating."

"That's not even a thing!" she protests while blushing an even deeper red.

"We should do that more often." I say.

"What?" she asks.

"Getting stuck in the recording booth."

She rolls her eyes and walks away, still blushing.

* * *

 **Author's note: thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! If you didn't, that's fine, so please review with feedback so I can improve when I write more fanfictions! And even if you did like it, feedback is still appreciated! Thanks!**


End file.
